Matchmaker Fairy's
by Nino-chan
Summary: Three little fairy's want the human version of them to be born(I know it sounds very weird...). Staring Bra, Marron and Pan.


Matchmaker Fairies   
  
  
"What's wrong, Bra?" a blond girl with pink fairy wings asked. "I will never be born if they keep acting like this, Marron!" cried Bra. "You don't even know when you should be born, so don't interfere!" another fairy with black hair and dark-green wings said. "But Pan-chan! Maybe I should be born next year!! They'll never be a couple in time!" Bra yelled, her blue wings hang down in a sad way.   
  
The three fairies were girls who were 15 and never became older. They lived in the clouds and waited till they would be born human, so they could help themselves grow up happy and to protect them. But they waited and waited. Marron's mother was still shut down, and would become her father's enemy. Pan's father was still a young boy and the parents of Bra were archenemies.   
  
"Let's just wait one more day! If they still haven't changed, we'll do something about it!" Pan said. "You're the greatest!!" Bra smiled while hugging Pan. "Yeah, I know! But you two have to promise me, you'll help my parents grow closer too!" Pan answered. "Promised! And we'll help Marron too!" Bra said. "Thank you, guys!" Marron smiled. They sat down on a cloud couch and watched the day pasted by at the Capsule Corp:  
  
"VEGETA!!!! COME HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta walked outside. He had just paid a little visit at the kitchen. Bulma ran after him but was stopped by broken egg's that who were lying on the floor. "YOU BASTARD SAIYAN! GET BACK HERE OR I SHALL BREAK THAT DAMN GRAVITY MACHINE MYSELF!" Bulma yelled so loud that the whole street closed their windows because of the noise.   
Vegeta gave her a nasty look an took of to the sky, 'who does she thinks she is!? Ordering me around like that!' he growled and went training in the forest.  
  
"We have lots of work to do tomorrow…" Pan said while watching Bulma disconnect all the wires of the gravity machine. "I think this is going to take a lot more that one day" Marron sighed while Bra was giggling as she watched her mother mashed the gravity controlled to pieces with a mallet.   
  
***  
  
"Girls! Wake up! There's work to do!" Marron said as she pulled the sheets away and threw clothes on their beds. Bra and Pan yawned and picked up their clothes and took a towel. "Come on! Let's take a bath!" Marron smiled as she flew of with Pan and Bra following her.   
They landed in a garden, and walked towards a pond and jumped in. "IEK!! It's cold!" Bra screeched. Then Pan jumped in, "No, it isn't!" she said. "It is!" Bra yelled. "IS NOT!" Pan and Bra screamed at each other for a few minutes till Marron interfered, "Ehm.. I think it's the best if we get out of here as soon as possible!!" with that Marron flew out of the water grabbed her clothes and sat down on a branch in a tree.  
Pan and Bra watched Marron fly away. "What's wrong with her?" Pan asked. Bra turned around just to see a lawnmower coming closer and closer to the pond. "Pan!? Let's get out of here!" she pulled Pan out of the water and grabbed their stuff and then went to sit with Marron.   
  
"I hate those horrible things!" Pan complained as they changed back into their clothes. "I heard from the old fairy-lady that once some fairy children were playing on the grass, that monster cut them into pieces.." said Marron. Bra looked angry at the ground where the lawnmower was riding. "We should better be going if we want to help Veggie and Bulma get together." Pan stood up and flew of, the other two not far behind.   
  
At the Capsule Corp they flew into an open window. "Okay! Pan, you check on Bulma and Veggie and warn us if one of them wakes up. Bra, you and I will clean up this mess. Since Bulma's parents are on vacation and nobody else is home, Bulma's going to think Vegeta has cleaned up!" Marron explained. The two fairies agreed and Pan flew away to the bedrooms. Marron and Bra used their magic to clean the floor after they had thrown the empty milk-packs and other stuff that was lying on the floor in the trashcan. Bra conjured a vase full of beautiful flowers on the kitchen table. "Hurry! Hurry! They're waking up!" Pan yelled as she came flying down the stairs. Marron and Bra were just finished and they hid behind the curtains.   
Bulma came walking down the stairs. "What the.." 'Did Vegeta clean up!?' she thought as she walked into the shining kitchen. She sniffed at the flowers and walked around the table. Then Vegeta came walking into the kitchen. "OW! Vegeta thank you! You're the greatest!" Bulma said happily while hugging him. "Get your hands off of me!" Vegeta growled and walked away again. "Stupid, ugly woman" he murmured. 'What was that all about? What could I have done to make her so happy? What has she done that made her so happy? Cleaning up the kitchen isn't that great isn't it?' he walked into the gravity room. 'Let's make it 500 today!' he walked to the gravity controller. "WAAAAAAAH!!!"   
Bulma was still in the kitchen when she heard Vegeta scream. That was when she remembered what she had done yesterday. Vegeta came running into the kitchen in his Super Saiyan form. "You have ten seconds to get out of here or I'll blow you to pieces!" he growled. Bulma didn't need to be told that twice and ran out of the house.   
"Dear Kami! We need to do something!" said Pan. "ONE!" "And get blown to pieces?" Marron asked her. "Ehm… No, that wasn't the plan." Pan said. "What do you think, Bra?" Marron asked. "Bra? BRA!" they both yelled as they saw Bra flying towards Vegeta. "TWO!" "What is she going to do?" Pan hissed. "I don't know. Let's just watch." Marron whispered. "THREE"  
Bra stood on Vegeta's shoulder, he didn't even noticed since she was so small and had no ki. "Why so angry?" Bra asked. "Who's there?" Vegeta growled. "Nobody.. Just me… Your little fairy!" "Are you something like those minds who talk? I saw them on TV!" Vegeta said. "Kind of… Now tell me, why are you mad at her?" "She broke my gravity machine!" "Well, it was not yours anyway and you made a mess of her kitchen. Maybe she'll fix the machine if you ask nicely.." "That's not my way of doing things!" "She did a very good deed, destroying the gravity machine!" "WHAT!" "It made you what you always wanted to be… Super Saiyan!" "Huh? I'm not a Super Saiyan." "Look in the mirror! I think you should be thankful! Bye!" and Bra flew back to Marron and Pan.  
"Nice work!" Pan yelled. "Ssshhtt… we have to wait and see if it worked.." Marron whispered. They watched Vegeta walk into the hall and they saw him looking into the mirror. "She… She really did help me becoming a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said lowering his ki and watched his hair colour change black again. He walked away and flew off to show Goku his new form.  
  
  
  
How do you people/Saiyans or other aliens ^_^ like this story?  
More will be on soon… (I hope… It depends how much time I have…)  



End file.
